Passion Perfected
by Cloud Auditore Fair
Summary: Reinako goodness. A series of one-shots dedicated to the two will be uploaded here as I work on my skill and stories or just decided to warm up before working on my stories, so get your Reinako fix here. From fluff to rage, it can be found here, but the love of Venus and passion of Mars always meet perfectly. If you'd like to suggest a song, please do.
1. Anthem of the Angels

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BLAH BLAH

This was so hard to write. I'm traumatized. A few days ago, I shut down emotionally, but I had no idea how messed up I was until I found myself having to write this. Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's Anthem of the Angels.

* * *

Laughter rang throughout the room, making Minako smile. "Remember when you wouldn't even smile?" She laced her arm through the raven's own and rested her head on her shoulder, looking over the balcony at the palace gardens.

"Remember when you wouldn't stop talking?" Rei feigned smacking her own head. "My apologies, you still can't seem to stop talking."

"If only I could improve your manners," she mused, tapping a finger to her chin.

Rei huffed. "There's nothing wrong with my manners."

She covered her face with a hand, choosing to speak through her fingers. "Rei, do you remember how my mother found out we were together?"

The Martian woman tilted her head. "I told her."

Minako withdrew her arm to slap Rei's shoulder. "You growled," she laughed.

An uncharacteristic pout crossed the proud woman's features as she moved away from the balcony to lean against the stone of the doorway, completing the pout by crossing her arms over her chest. "She was practically shoving that fool at you."

"Oh Rei, you're so tactless." She turned to face her, leaning backward against the balcony. "That 'fool' was a polite, Venusian nobleman of high status."

"Are you interested?"

Minako gave her a devilish smile. "I think the answer is apparent, given our activities last night."

She felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks. "Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Introduce yourself politely, perhaps."

"I was beyond polite. He left completely unharmed."

A laugh escaped her. "That's true." Her expression softened. "I love you."

"And I love you." Rei smiled. "Even if you are a bubbly headache."

Minako was about to give some retort or other, but whatever it was left her when Rei's smile was replaced with alarm that she had never seen before. She heard yelling somewhere behind her, but before she could question any of it, the Martian leapt forward and fiercely jerked Minako's arm, causing her to fall forward. She hit the ground, hearing Rei grunt. She looked up as an explosion shook the building and horror filled Minako's very being as time seemed to slow upon the sight of her lover falling backward with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

Rei's body made a solid, sickening noise as it hit the stone. Her choked voice brought Minako to her side. "You okay?"

Tears blurred her vision as she removed Rei's hand from around the arrow. "No, stupid, I can't lose you."

"I'm pretty sure I'd spontaneously combust if you died," Rei joked, forcing a smile.

"You selfish barbarian," she choked out, ignoring the yells and explosions around her. "It's too close to your heart; if I pull it out, you'll bleed to death."

Rei grunted at her lover's probing fingers, "Can I ask selfish things then?"

"Anything you want," Minako whispered, tears falling from her eyes and onto Rei's face.

She reached for Minako's hand, gripping it as hard as she could. "Will you help me," her words were interrupted with a grimace, "out there to fight?"

"Stupid barbarians and your beautiful deaths," she laughed sadly, shaking her head.

"I hate being right," came a hard voice.

"Ami," Rei ground out through her teeth.

Feeling a shred of hope, Minako tore her gaze from Rei to look at the kneeling genius, noticing her disheveled look. "Yes or no?"

Ami examined Rei, murmuring an apology for the pain her fingers caused and sighed. She rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead as she sat back. The genius squeezed Rei's other hand and swore, "I'll kill some for you." At the sight of Rei's bloody grin, she turned to Minako. Upon finding no words, she stood to leave.

"No wonder you looked so angry in my visions," Rei joked.

A sad smile twitched at Minako's lips. "Think I could pass for a Martian?"

Tears fell faster at the sight of Rei struggling to talk. "If you try hard enough. I think," she choked, "I promise…" A fit of violent coughs left her unable to finish.

"Rei, don't," Minako whispered, brushing the dark hair from her face with a gentle hand.

"I promise it'll be different next time."

"Next time," she echoed, her brow furrowing.

"Next life." Rei gave a pained smile as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You're as beautiful then as now," she laughed, though it was plagued with bloody coughs.

Minako couldn't help the bitter smile. "I'll give you so many headaches," she promised.

Rei's smile turned to a grimace and her grip tightened on the blonde's hand. "Pull it out."

Alarm flashed through her. "What?"

"Please, Mina." Amethyst eyes held the tear-filled blue ones.

Minako choked on a sob as she slipped her fingers around the arrow and stared into her love's eyes- eyes that were once so cold, harboring only hatred and disdain with boundless hopelessness. She couldn't count the arguments they had; Minako trying to get her to feel, Rei not wanting to feel. Some part of her knew she'd go through it all over and over again- the arguments, the pain, everything- if it meant she could experience the joy of a happy Rei that loved her. Even if it ended with them here, scorned by fate.

Rei smiled.

Minako ripped out the arrow, feeling Rei's grip on her hand tighten, knowing the woman didn't want to cry out in front of her. The arrow clattered to the side as she pressed her hand over the wound, feeling the blood flow over her fingers. She stared into those always expressive eyes until Rei's hand went limp in her own. That slight smile that she'd never see again, those eyes that would never narrow at her for her stupid antics, the delicate touch she'd never feel again, the silence left by the only voice that could truly banish her fears.

Minako gripped the front of Rei shirt, cursing the woman for saving her life, for leaving her.

However, her mourning was interrupted by footsteps. She looked up to see a Terran soldier with his sword out. A wicked smile played at his face as he tilted his head, staring with completely black eyes. He stepped forward, his body jerking awkwardly and he laughed. "She made me miss," he hooted.

Realization dawned on Minako. She clenched her jaw, her insides practically freezing. Turning to ash. Distantly, she felt a tingling at the back of her head. It didn't even occur to her that she had no weapon, that it was one of those rare times Rei had been without even a dagger. Rei.

She stood as the soldier laughed again, stepping closer. "I heard Martians were the fiercest people, but I see that's a lie," he cackled.

"You're lucky."

"And how is that?"

"I'm not half as fierce as she is."

The Terran soldier's sadistic glee vanished as the buckles on his armor came apart. Minako watched him panic, indifferent, as his armor betrayed him. He lunged forward to swing at her, but the plates of his boots shot up and through his shins, sending him to his knees.

She flung her wrist out to the side, a chain forming in her hand. "You're not worth dying near my Rei," she stated in a soft undertone. Minako willed the chain to wrap around the Terran soldier and wrenched her arm backward, sending him flying over the balcony. His scream ended when he met the ground.

With a parting glance to her dead lover, Minako exited the balcony. Lunar soldiers were falling under their Terran attackers. She walked past them all, sending plates of their armor into their own chests. It didn't matter who it was. For what reason should she care? No one was going to survive this and everything good in the universe was already dead.

Rei was dead.

Dead for the Lunar princess.

The only thing stopping Minako from finding the princess was the fact that she'd likely kill her- something that would upset Rei and render her death pointless. She exited the castle, willing the swords of the fallen men and women to spin in dangerous circles around her. The scene before her was nothing but death, yet it didn't faze her. Minako was already living in her personal hell. A gut-wrenching scream filled the air, followed by a crack of violent thunder that shook the very ground. She looked in the direction of it, seeing Makoto act as a hurricane of lightning and death. Ami was dead too, then.

Minako willed a particular piece of metal to come to her. A Terran soldier approached her while she waited, but she simply sent one of her swords through his heart. A slight whistling of metal flying through the air greeted her ears and she held up her hand. Rei's sword. She gripped it and descended the steps.

Wave after wave of Terran soldiers fell to her, only adding to her personal armory. It seemed to have caught Makoto's attention, as she appeared nearby.

Murder shone in the tall brunette's eyes as she spat out two syllables. "Beryl."

The tilt of a head answered her friend.

Together, the two charged forward. In their wake, only death. It wasn't long before they encountered four men, guarding one woman, that were superior to the standard soldiers. The Terran generals.

With their lovers dead and nothing left to fight for but vengeance, Minako and Makoto were immune to their jeers. There was an obvious lack of honor, not that the two expected any, as they were attacked by the generals and the other soldiers as well. Minako took wounds that caused her to fall to one knee when she killed the first general, but they felt distant as if they were someone else's. Screeching laughter filled the air when Makoto fell, taking a general with her, along with over two scores of soldiers.

The soldiers stopped when the last general raised a hand.

"You're too wounded to defeat Kunzite," Beryl gloated.

"I don't need to," she called out. Blood flowed down her arm and onto Rei's sword.

"Then why do you bother?" She asked, descending the stairs she so cockily had her soldiers create. The general, Kunzite, moved in front of the vile woman.

Minako looked to the sky before focusing her gaze on Beryl. "Because I only need to kill you." She pushed herself up and flung Rei's sword directly at Kunzite. He charged at her, but she dedicated her strength to willing the thrown sword around him. Just as Kunzite's blade ripped through her abdomen, Rei's sword buried itself in Beryl's chest.

The Terran general tore his blade out of her with a snarl of rage, though it only made her smile as she began to fall. His mistake. Before she hit the ground, Kunzite's blade's jerked, cutting his throat wide open.

She felt the blood gushing over her own hands, mingling with Rei's, as she looked up at the fiery sky. Through it all, Minako could just barely make out Mars and Venus. She made a noise something between a laugh and cough. A smile graced her face despite the raging soldiers around her. Minako smirked. "Martian enough… for you?"

* * *

Alright so here I worked well out of my comfort zone. I tried to have smoother narration and dialogue that worked together much better and I don't know if I succeeded. I also never wrote a character death before and I originally intended for Minako to die. Spent quite some time thinking about which one afterward. -cries- still traumatized. Next one is fluffy. Drop me a review?

Also, did anyone catch the Versus reference I made...? No...? Okay.


	2. Crushcrushcrush

**A/N**: Inspired by Paramore's CrushCrushCrush :)

* * *

Amethyst eyes shot open, meeting dim light coming in through her window. Hands rubbed her eyes as something between a sigh and a growl escaped her. Rei, having no need for blankets despite the somewhat chilly nights due to the damn cold nights of Mars, swung her feet off the bed as she moved into a sit. It crossed her mind that she could meditate, but she wound up glaring at the fireplace. Given her dream, though she figured it could count as a nightmare, Rei would likely fail at successfully clearing her mind.

Such a thing never happened to her until recently.

"Damned Venusians," she grumbled as she lightly dressed.

Considerate despite her foul mood, Rei gently shut her door. While padding down the hall, she fitted her gloves onto her hands and stopped at a window to listen. No one was at the training yards.

Rei leaned out the window, judging herself to be too high for an easy drop. A chuckle sounded in the hall as she made her way to a flight of stairs. The first time she visited the Moon, people freaked out when the Martian simply vaulted out a window in her rooms. Apparently, people on the Moon didn't do that. It was dangerous. Rei mostly wanted to try it out because the height was out of her comfort zone. That was only a few months ago.

Only a few months. The thought made her grimace. It was then that her mind became clouded. That frivolous girl, Minako, objected to the event while incorporating flirtation. Honestly, who expresses "concern" by asking what would happen to "such a pretty face" and what she would do without the opportunity to see it every day? That girl was madness. Stupid madness.

A smirk came to Rei's face as she remembered Minako's face when she told her that she simply hadn't jumped from such a height before.

Now a floor lower, she peered out a window. With no one to observe, the Martian hopped onto the windowsill and dropped over the other side. She landed in a crouch, the faintest of smiles crossing her features.

Already feeling more at peace, Rei strolled toward the training yard. Along the way, she stopped to pick some fruit from a tree. As a Martian, or at least, her idea of a Martian, she adapted well. The soft fruit of the Moon was odd at first and odd still, but Rei didn't mind. It seemed to fit, given the nature of the place.

Upon arriving at the training yard, she made her way to the shed. Normally, Rei would use her custom bow and arrows, but there weren't any materials on the Moon to mend her bow or fletch her arrows. As such, she used one of the stock Martian bows. Rei paused before selecting a rather full quiver, admiring the weapons native to each planet. When she initially arrived on the Moon, there hadn't been any weapons of Martian design. The flicker of a smile crossed her face at the memory of the weeks spent creating some stock weapons- a few bows, swords and daggers, not the entire array of weaponry.

As quickly as the ghost of the smile came, it was replaced by a scowl. Minako. She had never-ending problems with almost everything Rei did. That's why she couldn't understand why the blonde wouldn't leave her alone. Crafting weapons wasn't bothering anyone and Rei dutifully trained with the others when required, so why did she have to partake in frivolous activities or spend extra time with the others? As a soldier, she understood the importance of a fluid team, but the blonde just seemed absurd.

Rei stalked off to the archery range. The nerve of that woman. Always flirting, always insisting more time be spent together, always linking their arms together, always smiling that bright smile. A muscle in Rei's jaw twitched and she shot off an arrow, not taking time to aim. Amethyst eyes tracked it until it buried itself in the training dummy's chest. In that moment, all that she held in since coming to the Moon clawed its way to the surface.

As if to keep back an army, Rei fired off arrows mechanically. She didn't aim, didn't stop. One arrow after another left the quiver. Eventually, her hand met air when she reached back for another arrow. She lowered her hand and stared at her handiwork, stared and thought about her problem.

A strong but cheerful voice that somehow managed to be serious at the same time cut through her reverie. "Care to go again?"

Rei turned to discover the source of her problems, there holding up a quiver of arrows. "No."

"Are you sure?" Blue eyes filled with mirth stared over her shoulder. "It might still be alive."

The Martian simply rolled her shoulders.

"You've got great endurance to shoot like that."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Minako tossed the quiver in her companion's general direction. "I talk as much as you do."

Amethyst eyes narrowed as she grabbed the quiver before it hit her.

Laughing, she disappeared into the shed. "See? You just reprimanded me for that and questioned if I fell on my head or something for stating that you converse with me."

Rei looked down at the quiver in her hand and back to the shed.

"Right about now, I'm willing to bet you're thinking about how infuriating I am."

The training dummy suddenly caught fire.

Holding a scimitar, Minako wandered toward the arena. "Better put that fire out before we duel."

Rei grumbled something as she stalked to the shed for a sword and followed after the Venusian while the fire died out.

Minako greeted her companion with a smile upon her arrival. She sauntered over to the ring and waited. "I saw you jump. Nice landing."

Clenching her teeth, Rei knew her feelings betrayed her. It was written in the grip on her sword, the fist at her side, the purpose in her stride. Worst of all, the source of all her turmoil just stood there. Smiling.

"So then, you know you're infuriating." Mentally, the proud woman couldn't help but grimace. Her voice was awash with frustration.

"Of course." A hand rested on her hip as she shrugged, gesturing with her scimitar. "What better way to elicit a response from you?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. Rei placed her feet and bent her knees slightly, flicking her sword out.

"Are you attending the ball tonight?" Her voice was as casual as her stance, but Rei knew better.

Minako shot forward with a thrust that Rei deflected easily. Given their prior duels, she expected as much and used her initial momentum to spin rather quickly, bringing her scimitar around in a horizontal cut.

Rei's sword was already there, waiting, and before her opponent could recover, she swept her feet out from under her. "No," she replied evenly.

On the ground, Minako deflected Rei's blade and slashed at her legs, causing the woman to jump back. A pout made its way onto her face as she cried out, "Why not?"

The urge to smile came to her, but she arched an eyebrow instead. "That's more of anyone else's category." She flicked her sword out again.

Minako tilted her head as she rose to a crouch. "What if I win?"

The Martian's shoulders relaxed slightly and the frown on her face expressed the question she didn't voice. When Minako smiled, Rei tensed, which proved to be wise because the Venusian leapt forward.

Her smile widened as their blades interlocked. "If I win, you're going to the ball."

Troubled eyes stared into cerulean ones as their blades twitched, still interlocked, neither of them truly fighting for dominance. "And if I win?"

"I'll never bother you about spending time with me again."

She felt the scimitar press harder against her own sword. "Tch, I doubt you're capable of such a thing."

Before Minako could form a reply, her opponent dropped her sword. She immediately felt a firm hand grip her wrist.

Instinctively, the Venusian released her own blade and twisted her arm around to get a grip on Rei's. Her free hand swung around to hit the Martian's shoulder but it was caught and she found herself turned around as the grip she had on the woman's arm slipped. She found her hands pinned to opposite sides and her back pressed against Rei.

"I hope you don't think this means you win," she breathed, feeling her opponent's somewhat labored heavy breathing as well.

A chuckle sounded. "If this meant I won, you'd only be half as fun."

Minako rested against her, turning her head to stare at the face she often admired. "So you enjoy my company even when we're not dueling?"

Rei stared over her captive, a troubled expression serving as an answer in place of words.

Seeing such turmoil so clearly on the Martian's typically indifferent features led Minako's expression to soften. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Unnecessary," came the nonchalant reply. Troubled eyes gazed past her. "We have an audience."

"Shall we give them a show?"

"Yes."

Minako tensed her body and moved her foot to kick Rei's leg from under her, but ceased the action when she met no resistance. "You don't mean…"

A smirk.

"But I didn't win."

Rei released her captive and retrieved their blades, using them to wave at their audience. "If we dueled seriously, it'd take years to rebuild the area."

"I'm disappointed," Makoto called while Serenity nodded in agreement and Ami shrugged.

"You won't be later," Minako replied with a wave before lowering her voice so as to converse with her companion. "So how do you win?"

"We don't have forever."

A frown crossed her face. Any words she had died in her throat when Rei turned to her. The smile on her face was unlike anything Minako ever saw.

"And I'm a Martian." She began the walk to the shed with Minako's company.

They walked in silence as she waited for an elaboration, but none came. After returning the weapons, the walk to their rooms went very much the same.

Lost in contemplation over the mysterious answer, Minako was startled when her friend spoke.

"I'd like to think that Martians don't fight pointless battles."

She stopped beside Rei in front of their rooms.

Rei finally turned her gaze on Minako again. "That's more of a Venusian thing than a Martian thing."

"Hey," Minako laughed, punching her arm. "That's mean."

"What's worse is that you, the Venusian, knew better."

The smile slipped off Minako's face as she finally understood what Rei alluded to all day. She didn't get to speak, however, because Rei pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was over in a moment, but Minako felt somewhat dazed and surprised, only staring at Rei in disbelief.

Rei laughed for the first time that Minako ever heard. "Don't start fights you can't finish." She pressed a finger to the blonde's lips to stop whatever indignant response she had. "See you at the ball tonight."

With that, Minako was left to stare at Rei's closed door. She laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was more angst that fluff, but it's happier. I'll be back in a few days. I don't think I did too well with the ending...


	3. Grenade

I know it's short, that's not illegal! -give sacrifice- I was huffy about not updating and had an absolutely horrible few weeks. Then I heard that song Grenade by Bruno Mars or who the crap ever and was filled with misplaced rage. Anywho, I typed this up just now as a warm up so I can work on my actual stories. See you guys soon! ^_^

* * *

She clenched her jaw a few times and huffed before slamming her book. Rei's dark hair still curtained half her face as she glared across the table, but she didn't have to see to know everyone but Ami was staring at her. Smiling blue eyes met hers and she practically growled, "Do you need something?"

"Nope."

A sigh came from Makoto's direction as Rei brushed her hair back to give Minako the full effect of the glare while Usagi went back to scribbling on her paper. "Then why are you staring?"

Minako threw her hands up in a shrug. "I don't remember."

Rei's grip on her book would've killed it if it was alive, but she could swear she heard tiny screaming anyway. There wasn't a point in studying anymore, but she opened the poor book and tried anyway. However, she felt the blonde's gaze still and soon found herself mentally going over battle tactics.

Calm but mildly agitated, Ami's voice broke the silence. "Rei, could you at least turn pages every now and again if you're going to pretend to read? If not, go outside so Minako can stare at you out there. Makoto, make Usagi something to eat." When there wasn't a physical or verbal response, the girl looked up and blinked. "It's not my fault that I'm the only one actually trying to accomplish something."

Usagi didn't need any more encouragement and dragged Makoto to the kitchen. Ami stared pointedly at Rei and Minako until the raven stared down at her book once more. She lowered her own gaze in an attempt to regain the focus she had, but blue eyes narrowed when Rei cursed. Ami watched Minako drag her outside and shook her head, settling down to study in peace.  
Curses still fell from Rei's lips, though quietly, when Minako finally let go of her. She crossed her arms and glared at the beaming girl.

"Well, what is it?"

Minako linked her hands behind her back and shrugged innocently as she looked around. Hearing a huff, she turned back to her friend and tilted her head. "Would you catch a grenade for me?"

A dark eyebrow shot up. "That's absurd."

"True…" She smiled halfheartedly. "Is that a 'no' or no?"

"No."

"Wait." Minako's brow furrowed. "Did you just answer in the negative to my first or second question?"

"What do you think?"

She poked Rei's forehead. "If I knew, do you think I'd have to ask?"

"Yes." Amethyst eyes focused on the finger poking her and when no response came, they gazed at the blonde. They found a questioning expression there and Rei smirked. "You'd ask me something you already knew about just to irritate me."

"I can't deny that."

"Of course you could." Rei removed her friend's finger. "Anyway, it was a negative answer to your first question."

Minako's face fell a bit, but she forced a smile. "I expected as much." She turned to go back inside, but Rei's hand caught her arm.

"If I caught the grenade, I'd die and you'd be utterly depressed, blaming and hating yourself for as long as you live as you fell into a self-destructive spiral."

The blonde hugged Rei fiercely. "You know me so well."

"You know I couldn't let that happen to you," Rei stated softly. When Minako pulled away slightly to smile at her, she continued, "I'd push you down and shoot it from a distance and bitch about it later."

Minako pinched the bridge of her nose. "You just ruined a nice moment. Good job."

"I try."

"But _why _would you do that?"

"To irritate you, obviously."

Her jaw worked uselessly as she glared and Rei laughed so she settled for tackling the raven. Minako stared down at her with a mixture of irritation and amusement written on her face. "You're as obnoxious as I am."

"Not true. I'd have the decency to tackle you onto a bed."

Minako's face turned a light shade of red as she blinked in surprise. "What?"

Rei smirked.

* * *

So, there wasn't any fighting this time! It's a miracle! AND we covered my feelings about that horrid song.  
A note to Reinako fans: True, I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I HAVE been working and am close to finishing Lost In You. I also have the next Reinako story worked out. On some levels. FEAR NOT, I will attempt to give you good stories. Well, decent ones.

* * *

I just realized my structure gives away my bad mood. Oops.


	4. Drool and Love

Ahoy there. I know what some of you are thinking. Where's the Reinako? Or whatever it is of mine that you read. Speaking of which, if you're reading Lost In You or Capturing Eternity, I'll be finishing those up soon. I've been working on the currently most voted story on the poll on my profile (vote if you haven't, maybe?), an original work, and Rei/Michiru stuff. And life. Screw you, life.

Oops. I was babbling. Anyway, this happened because of a conversation I was having with Wolfy.

* * *

Shuffling noises and familiar muttering.

"Rei?"

"Shut up."

The pain in Minako's head made her fear to open her eyes, but she could tell she wasn't in her own bed and wasn't quite sure how she got to be where she was. Curiosity made her crack an eye open.

Sure enough, Rei's small room greeted her. Faint moonlight spilled in through the window and she chanced to open her other eye. It didn't worsen her headache, so she looked around to find Rei fumbling with a box.

"Why-" Minako's breath caught and she gingerly touched her side.

"I need to change your bandages. Don't inhale or exhale too largely, you'll hurt yourself."

Trying again, breathing shallower this time, she found it didn't hurt so badly. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the word you were looking for."

Rei grunted something unintelligible and stormed over to Minako's side, slamming some objects down so hard the girl flinched.

"Why am I in your bed?"

She still wasn't looking at Minako. "Because you tried to get yourself killed."

"I had everything under control."

Something twitched out of Rei's hands and clattered to the floor, but Minako couldn't pay it any attention. She was too shocked by

Rei's glare; Rei never _really _glared at her. Playfully, sure, but this was real, angry, and… pained?

"Yes, bleeding all over the ground is the best way to handle youma." Her jaw muscles were twitching.

Minako sat up, but pain darkened her vision as the world spun. Hands steadied her shoulders as her sight cleared again. She focused on Rei's face until the pain subsided to a dull ache. Mindful of her head, she nodded once that she was alright and Rei's hands left her shoulders. It left her with an all too familiar emptiness.

"Can you lift your arm a bit?"

"What?" She blinked before registering the bandages in Rei's hands. "Oh, yeah." Minor pain shot through her side as she complied, but she only winced.

"I know," Rei murmured.

Minako tried to think of anything and everything but Rei's fingers burning into her already hot skin under her shirt. She wondered if

Rei could hear her heart before the raven's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rei snorted. "Aside from the obvious?"

"Well, yeah."

"You didn't respond to what I said."

"What'd you say?"

""Hold on."

"What am I holding f-" Her words dissolved into a hiss as pain erupted in her side.

"That. Sorry. At least you're not really bleeding anymore. And your healing rate will take care of most of it by tomorrow."

Minako nodded as Rei withdrew her hands, but felt the girl's presence still too close to her. She finally focused on Rei again, raising an eyebrow just like the raven was. "Yes?"

"I can't move until you let go."

"What? Oh…" Glad for the darkness of the room so Rei didn't see her blush, she let go of her shirt. "You told me to."

"I didn't know you'd hold onto me, especially since you decided you could handle those youma all by yourself." She threw away the bloodied bandages and went to wash her hands.

Minako laid back down, fighting sleep until Rei came back.

She stopped in the middle of the room to stare. "Why are you practically against the wall?"

"I was waiting for you." Minako was pretty sure fire lit her cheeks bright enough for Rei to see. Teasing the girl was all well and good, but she was an idiot whenever it was serious.

"Excuse me?"

"Well where do you plan on sleeping?"

"The floor."

They could argue for hours, but Minako didn't really have the strength for it. Biting her lip, she found the answer. "You never told me how I got to be in your bed."

Though she couldn't see it, Minako figured Rei rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I put you there."

"Obviously. I meant what happened before that."

"Say what you mean." She looked down at her fists as she clenched and unclenched them.

"Rei."

"I had a bad feeling," she said quietly. Her hands remained in fists. "And then I found your stupid self, falling, and a youma ready to kill you."

The tremor in Rei's voice made Minako squeeze her arm without thinking about it. "Rei, I-"

Her head snapped up. "What degree of idiocy do you have to achieve? What the hell do you have to prove so badly that you'd go out there like that?" Minako held her gaze, but didn't say anything and Rei sighed. "You should sleep."

"So should you."

"And you won't until I lay down, correct?"

"You know me so well."

"Tch." Rei laid on her side on the edge of the bed, but Minako tugged her sleeve. "Yes?"

"You're too far away."

"You're obnoxious."

"Shut up and be my pillow."

"Great, I get to wash drool off my shirt later."

Minako tugged the girl's shirt until she scooted closer and pushed her shoulder down. "Just for that, I'll purposely drool on you." She settled herself under Rei's arm.

"I can't wait."

"Because my drool is amazing."

"I'd just die without it."

"That's right."

"Thanks for saving my life with your wondrous spit."

"You'd live without it."

"Tch, who else would drool on me?"

"No one, only I'm allowed to drool on you."

"How lovely."

A pause. "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"You're the most frustrating person I've ever met, I want to set you on fire half the time, you don't make sense, and you give me the worst headaches in the history of mankind."

Minako toyed with the edge of Rei's shirt. "So you only tolerate me because of the Princess."

"You're my Princess."

"What?"

"Dammit. Go to sleep."

Minako giggled. "So you do have a heart."

"Shut up."

"But you're hardly ever affectionate, I'm enjoying this too much."

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Not only did I fight the youma to save your idiotic self, but I carried you all the way here and you're just ridiculing me."

"All the way?"

"I dragged you up some of the steps, actually."

"You what?!"

"Nothing."

Minako nuzzled into Rei shoulder. "You're just a big softy."

"No, I'm completely exhausted. There's a difference."

"So I should've done something stupid earlier when you were tired."

Rei snorted. "You always do something stupid."

"I mean hopelessly stupid."

"Why?"

Minako buried her face in Rei's shoulder. "I couldn't tell if you felt the same way."

"You sound so lame."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's too early for declarations of love." Rei snorted as Minako returned to her relaxed position. "Hey, I didn't ask to be the Goddess of Love."

"You're so vain."

"No more than you."

"Don't insult me like that."

Minako yawned. "I think that counts as an insult."

"I can insult you as much as I want."

"Really?"

Rei's arm around her tightened gently. "Yes, so you can't go off dying. I'm not done insulting you."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tightening her own hold on the girl.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was trying not to need you."

"Mina," Rei sighed. "Stupid Mina."

"Hmph. Stupid Rei."

She chuckled. "I've been doing the same thing."

"Maybe we can try to not need each other, together?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"But you understand."

"Go to sleep."

"Night, Rei."

"Mhm."

Minako nuzzled Rei's shoulder again and relaxed against her. After a while, Rei felt her breathing slow, but waited for another few minutes. Then, softly, "Mina?"

Not getting a response, Rei started running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"I'm still awake."

"Dammit."

Minako giggled.

* * *

Look! It wasn't depressing! Victory! ._. Because I have three Reinako one shots half done that are not at all fluffy...

And that drool conversation? I actually had a conversation like that last week. Thank Wolfy for this one shot if you enjoyed it, since dear old Wolfy sparked my imagination for this one a couple of hours ago. It was originally titled "Omigod, we're idiots"

See you guys soon!

* * *

Oh and Guest whom I could not reply to,  
Yes, decent stories. Planned enough and well done. Ask Wolfy. Stick around for my next story.  
It will be glorious.

I hope I don't sound vain. Curses.


	5. Surprises

So I don't quite know what was up with this, but it's been rolling around in my head for the past few days.  
And Amazing Person Who Requested The Kill, I have not forgotten you. I want to have it up in a week or something.

* * *

"Well?"

A black eyebrow quirked up.

Minako's eyes rolled. "Are you going to take it or not?

"Is it a trap?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rei pointed at the large box in Minako's arms. It was almost half her height. "Why are you giving me something?"

"Am I not allowed to give my best friend a gift?"

"Why's it got to be the same color as my eyes?"

"Pure coincidence. Besides, the bow is a darker color." When Rei simply eyed the box, Minako shoved it at her, hiding a laugh as the young woman stumbled.

"Are you trying to kill me," Rei practically yelled, hopping in an awkward circle as she braced the box on one knee so she could get it balanced in her arms.

"No, but this is priceless," Minako giggled.

Though she nearly fell in the process, Rei managed to balance the large box and turned to glare at her friend, blowing hair from her face with a huff. "I hate you."

Minako waved her hand. "Yes, yes, just open the box."

"Or I could throw it at you."

"And risk permanently hurting my feelings to the point I cry of a broken heart and wonder forever and ever what I possibly did to make my absolute best and dearest and most valued—"

"Shut up, I'm opening it!"

Ignoring the way Minako was beaming at her, Rei set the box down gently, almost as if it held a bomb inside, and began untying the bow.

"Aren't you going to take the top off?"

"I might die."

"Rei!"

"Alright," she grumbled.

With the top finally removed, Rei's eye twitched.

Minako yelped as she swatted away the top of the box. "Why'd you throw that at me?!"

"Why is there another box in this box, you lunatic?"

"Why are you so psychotic?"

Rei jabbed a finger at the box. "You're the psycho putting a box in a box."

"Just open it!"

And so Rei untied another bow and took off another top. "Seriously? _Another_ box?"

Minako smiled.

Huffing, she opened yet another box… Only to discover another box.

Ten minutes later, Rei pulled a small box out of the conglomerate of boxes and stared at Minako over it, who just beamed at her. She gave a sigh and untied what she hoped was the final bow. Rei kept her eyes on her suspicious friend as she removed the top, waiting a moment before peering inside.

"Minako…"

"Do you like it?"

Rei pulled a wolf plushie out and stared at it. "Why a wolf?"

"Well," Minako's eyes drifted toward the ground, much to Rei's surprise, "Wolves can do just fine on their own, but they're happier in packs…"

"Are you comparing me to an animal?"

"An awesome animal," Minako blurted in a panic, but looked up to find a small smile on her friend's face.

"I love wolves."

Minako's heart calmed a bit as she smiled back. "I had hoped so."

"And all the boxes?"

"Simple," Minako shrugged. "There's a lot to you."

Rei tilted her head, a smirk forming as she tossed the plushie to Minako. "Don't wolves like to take mates?"

"If said wolf can handle her."

"This is stupid. Let's go to the Crown and patrol the park afterward."

The plushie hit Rei square in the face. "You just ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"Minako, I was asking you out!"

Blue eyes rolled as Minako seized Rei by the arm before dragging her out the room. "You have such horrible social skills."


	6. Memory

**AN:** I swear I'm working on The Kill. I swear. This just really needed to happen.  
Inspired by Sugarcult's Memory. Great song.

* * *

"I didn't need your help." She summoned another chain and looped it around her wrist before whipping it outward, catching the remaining youma in the leg.

Fire consumed the downed youma. "I was in the neighborhood." She didn't flinch at the intensity of the sudden glare from blue eyes.

"You live halfway across town."

Mars transformed back to her civilian self, straightening her jacket. "I'm surprised you know where I live at all, what with your busy life."

"And yet you knew where I would be."

"Don't flatter yourself, _Venus._"

The woman scowled as she returned to her civilian form as well. "So then you just _happened_ to be here?"

Rei leaned against a tree. "You say that as if I have somewhere to be."

"You gave away your place," Minako muttered, making to leave.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

* * *

A hand clapped down on Rei's shoulder. "Behave today, alright?"

"Makoto," she sighed, "I don't know what you're worried about."

"You guys are at each other's throats every damn time. Can you let whatever it is that happened go for just today? Maybe this time?"

"I haven't seen her in months, I'm sure everything's fine."

Ami drifted over, an eyebrow raised more so out of interest than anything else. "I think 'fine' is an interesting way to put it."

Makoto motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. "It's been years since we were all close."

"Feelin' nostalgic?"

"Rei, I think Mako means that maybe you can—"

The look in Rei's eyes left her unable to even think of finishing the sentence, but it didn't matter since the door in the other room burst open with a loud squeal from Usagi. And so the trio returned to the living room, different degrees of false smiles on their faces, to discover Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and her _date._

"Happy birthday," called out Makoto, only halfway forcing the cheer into her voice.

Ami smiled and indulged Usagi with a rare hug.

Rei's eyes were fixed on the man Minako practically hung off of. She felt their bubbly princess crash into her for a hug and returned it mechanically, muttering a dull mention of the woman's birthday. She only had eyes for Minako and her boyfriend of the week as she giggled at something he said before pointing at her friends, likely letting him know who was who.

When Usagi released her, Rei strode right over and stuck her hand out. "Rei Hino."

He attempted a smile, unnerved by the obvious disdain radiating off Rei, and took her hand. "Jeff."

"So you are American. She pick you up on tour?" Rei's lips nearly twitched into a smile when the man grimaced from her grip.

Minako came to the man's rescue, faking a friendly tone. "Come on Rei, let's catch up." She dragged the raven off by the arm. "In the kitchen."

Stumbling backward into the tiled room, Rei muttered, "You can let go."

Minako whipped around to face her. "I wish _you'd_ let go."

"Can't let go of what never was, can I?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "What is your problem?"

"I've been trying to figure out your problem, but I can't tell since you got that stick up your ass and decided you didn't need anyone."

She spoke through her teeth, turning on her heel. "Outside."

Rei followed, unsurprised that the moment she stepped outside, a fist came her way. Rather than attack, she deflected, but winced as her arm got wrenched around by a chain. "Nice distraction," she grunted, basically tackling the blonde when she jerked the chain.

"Learned it from you," Minako breathed from beneath her.

Rei's brow furrowed as she stared down at the woman she no longer knew, the woman she wished she knew. Minako's expression softened and she gently ran a finger across Rei's cheek.

Then the moment was gone and Rei was being shoved to the side.

"Damn you!"

She watched Minako practically run back into the house with a sigh and dusted herself off. Rei made it inside just as the front door slammed shut and she poured herself some wine.

"What the hell is going on between you guys?"

Rei smiled crookedly down at her glass, unsurprised by Makoto's question. It felt like the smile was permanently etched on her face. "Anything she's willing to give."


	7. An Angel in Darkness

Her gaze turns from the window. "What?"

"I asked why we haven't been able to get you here for years. You okay? You look like you got shot."

"Thanks, Makoto." Amethyst eyes narrow in what she hopes is a normal gesture. She hasn't been normal is so long. "I've been here." Her hand flicks to indicate The Crown for emphasis.

"Like twice."

"What'd you want, anyway?" For the first time she's ever seen, the brunette looks deathly nervous. Rei's hand twitches and she halts it, but eventually she allows herself to touch the metal band around her wrist through the fabric of her shirtsleeve.

Makoto takes to shredding her napkin to pieces, but manages to look her friend in the eye. "She's engaged." Not even a muscle in Rei's face twitches, but she's pretty sure the raven stopped breathing altogether. "Rei, I—"

"Thank you. I have to go." The door swings shut behind her.

"—didn't want you to find out from her," Makoto finishes quietly to the empty air.

It's a while before Rei realizes she's been walking the same path in the park. Over and over. A path she once patrolled quite often with Minako. She falls into a sit on a bench with a sigh and rolls up her sleeve, staring down at the plain metal band of a bracelet there. But for only a moment. Then she shoves her sleeve back down and tries to forget the words engraved on it and the blonde associated with it. She'd wanted to give it to her, before… before…

A few swaying branches catch her attention and she stares at them, rubbing her eyes and getting lost in them versus her thoughts, pretending there isn't an ache accompanying each beat of her heart. But, as always, her thoughts turn elsewhere and Rei can't help but feel the… sorrow?

She snorted.

Just like that she's walking again, but this time to her apartment that she can't stand. Rei heaves a great sigh as she enters, dropping her keys on the counter by the kitchen and looking around. "How is it that I still feel you here," she murmurs.

A muscle in her leg twitches after a while. No, it's too regular, timed. "Oh," she mutters, pulling her phone from her pocket. A glance at the device makes her stop—stop blinking, stop breathing, she even feels her heart stop for a moment. Then it's pounding and a nauseous feeling in her gut makes her swallow heavily.

Does she really want to hear that news over again?

Her finger decides for her and she clears her throat, hoping to sound nonchalant. "Been a while."

Minako's voice rings out through the device, "Oh, I know! But I've got news!"

She fights away a sigh. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Are you home?"

A very large portion of her screams for her to lie, to not put herself through agony. "Yup." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Great, we'll be there in ten!"

And she's gone again. Rei's reaching for something to drink when something dawns on her. "We? Ah, fuck…" Her forehead comes in contact with the closed refrigerator none too gently.

Stop a mugger? Sure thing.

Meet Minako's fiancé?

"Is it too much to ask for youma to come back," she groans.

Half an hour later, Rei rises to answer the door, not even bothering to plant a smile on her face at the sight of Minako and… Kunzite. A twisted grin comes to her face easily, growing at the sight of the man's discomfort. "Ah, Kunzite!" She slings an arm around the man's shoulders and practically drags him inside. "Nice to be free of the corruption of darkness, eh?"

"Rei," warns Minako, shutting the door behind her with a frown.

"What? Aren't you just _overjoyed_ that our sides can join now?"

"Yeah," agrees Kunzite weakly, looking for all the world like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I congratulate the both of you on your upcoming nuptials," Rei smiles, squeezing Kunzite's shoulder hard enough to make him grimace and extending a hand to the frowning blonde.

"Who told you about that?"

Rei's points at Minako's hand. "Engagement ring. Besides, why else would you possibly show up after months of no contact and with someone I killed?"

"There's no evil anymore, Rei."

"I'll wait in the car," says Kunzite, making for the door.

Rei catches his arm and pulls him into a fierce hug that pops various bones of his back, whispering in his ear, "Hurt her and you'll be dead. Permanently."

"Of course," he chuckles to cover her unease and all but runs out the door.

Minako's glaring at her and Rei shrugs, unable to keep the bitter grin from her face. "I made nice, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know," she sighs. "I don't know what to do about you."

Rei throws her hands in the air, still smiling that tortured smile. "Nothing! That's the beauty of not being with someone."

"Look, Rei—"

"No, no, do what makes you happy."

"Really?"

"It's nothing new, is it?" She smirks without humor when Minako averts her eyes. "You've wanted your own personal angel for as long as I've known you. I'm glad you found that angel."

Minako's brow furrows and, failing to find something to say, touches Rei's arm for a moment. She makes to leave, but turns back to wrap her arms around Rei in a tight hug. "I love you, pyro."

Gone.

Rei smiles broken and vaguely nods to herself as her sight finally blurs with tears. She rolls up her sleeve and removes the bracelet, feeling the engraving. She doesn't need to see it to know what it says.

_I'm sending an angel to protect you along the way._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I got all the errors out of it. I started off writing The Kill, but wound up snatching a new sheet of paper and this happened. Poor Rei. And I guess... Poor Kunzite, too.


	8. Couch

_Topic 71 (List One): Couch_

* * *

"Minako, open the door!"

If she didn't open the door, Rei would go away. Everyone always went away. So she'd just keep sitting there, right against the door, right out of reach. Can't destroy what can't be touched. She couldn't help laughing. Rei was yelling loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but she was less than two feet away.

A sudden light caught her attention. She gave her phone an empty stare, but didn't reach for the device. It could only be Rei. There wasn't any more banging or yelling, just the occasional flash of light from her phone, indicating she got a text.

Everybody leaves.

Minako's entire body twitched in surprise at the feeling of something knocking into the other side of the door. There wasn't any sound afterward, even in the five or so minutes that she continued to sit there, and she got up, nearly falling from the lack of feeling in her leg. She finally picked up her phone as she went off up the stairs, throwing herself down on the bed with a heavy sigh. After a little while, Minako turned her head so she could see and brought her phone to her face, finally acknowledging the text.

_You have to come out some damned time. I'll be here, so if you hear sirens, it's probably because you were taking forever and your neighbors didn't take too well to me peeing in their bushes or something._

That thud against the other side of the door… It couldn't have been… Could it?

She bolted out her room and descended the stairs two at a time, cursing as she nearly fell. The blonde wrenched the front door open so forcefully that Rei tumbled backward. They stared at each other in shock, though the raven began to scowl.

"Can't you give people warnings?" Receiving nothing but a dumbfounded expression, along with something in those blue eyes she couldn't exactly place, Rei stood to dust herself off. She started to say something, but only managed a grunt of surprise as Minako crashed into her.

Rei's heart twisted in anger and sympathy as the blonde held onto her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Minako's face was buried in the crook of her neck and her body wasn't shaking, but that didn't stop Rei from feeling the girl's tears soak through her shirt. "Hey now," she said softly, "let's go inside."

Minako just clung to her tighter so that the fire soldier's breathing hitched, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the girl to loosen her grip. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" When she felt Minako nod into her shoulder, her hands settled on the girl's hips and gently pushed backward. The two, still entangled in each other, took small steps into the house until Rei reached back to shut the door.

"Were you really going to pee in someone's bushes," came Minako's muffled voice.

"No, I was going to break into your house."

She leaned out of Rei's hold just enough to wipe at her face. "Anyone else would think you were being sarcastic."

"So then who are you?"

Minako snorted, still not looking Rei in the face. "I'm Minako, you idiot."

Rei chuckled as she stepped out of the blonde's embrace, catching her hands in the process to assure the girl she wasn't leaving. "Really? I thought you were the great Minako Aino, embodiment of love and beauty and all that crap."

"Hey! It's not crap," she objected, finally looking Rei in the face.

"Yeah, it's just your head being swelled to the size of a boulder."

"You're as stubborn as a boulder." It was Rei's turn to snort and Minako smiled, looking down at their joined hands. "It's odd."

"Hmm?"

"This." She stroked her thumb across Rei's hand for emphasis. "You being this way."

The beginnings of a blush stained the raven's cheeks as she cleared her throat, averting her eyes upon noticing Minako's faint smile. "Well…"

"Well what?"

She huffed. "Oh, shut up."

Minako giggled. "I had no idea you were shy."

"I'm not shy!"

She released her hold on one of Rei's hands to poke the sputtering girl's cheek. "Is that why your face is going red?"

"Irritation," she huffed.

Blue eyes fell downward. "So I irritate you?"

"If pushing my buttons keeps you from being sad, then maybe."

The sadness in Minako's eyes flashed. "Why are you here?"

Rei gave a sigh and led Minako into the living room by the hand, pulling her down onto the couch with her. "Can't you just accept that I'm here?"

"No," she said softly.

"I'm here because you're a nuisance, but you're my nuisance."

A blonde eyebrow hiked up. "_Your_ nuisance?"

"I don't see you go around harassing anyone else the way you do me, so, yes."

"Do I get special privileges?"

Suspicion lit Rei's eyes. "Like what?"

Minako plucked the remote off the table and deposited it into Rei's left hand before snuggling up against the girl. "Well, don't just sit there, turn on the TV."

"What for?"

She rolled her eyes. "To watch a movie, obviously."

Rei huffed, rolling her own eyes. "I meant, what movie?"

"I don't understand why you can't just be direct." She took the remote back and began clicking through a list.

"I can be direct when I want to, it's not my fault you're dense."

"If I'm dense, you're as smart as Usagi." She didn't look up to see Rei's indignation, but laughed at it nonetheless. "Oh! How about this one," Minako asked as she was already selecting it.

"A romance? Seriously?"

She lifted her head from Rei's shoulder to smirk at her. "Shush, you might learn something."

Rei gave no response other than a slightly raised eyebrow and when Minako began to face the screen again, Rei's fingers gently turned Minako back to her. The girl was about to say something, but Rei covered her lips with her own before she could. It was a short, soft kiss that Rei broke before Minako had the chance to fully process it and she smirked at the girl's dumbfounded expression as she settled down to watch the movie.

"You should pay attention, Minako, you might learn something."

* * *

**A/N: **So a while ago I made a list of prompts and finished it, then started another. So, 200 one-word prompts later and I decided to actually do one of them. Hopefully this will help me stop wallowing. Then I'm happy and everyone gets to read more.

Until next time!


	9. Clock

Topic 48 (List One): Clock

* * *

She fidgets, doing everything she can not to look at that damned object. It only gives small noises that echo in her mind, summons painful thoughts. Noises that go off every second, feeling like separate eternities.

The sigh tears from her before she knows it. There's no path to sweep, no steps to climb. Just an empty apartment. Which of them is emptier, she doesn't know.

Maybe her.

Yeah, it's probably her. This apartment isn't something that was filled with crushed hope, only to be renovated, refitted, given a new life, and destroyed again. She chuckles darkly. The apartment's better off than she is.

Vibrations seize her from her thoughts. Automatically, already accepting the cold dread spreading through her, she checks her phone. She can't help but wince as her eyes check the time without her consent, dragging them to the text that will only confirm what she knows—what she's known for days.

_Turns out my manager signed me up for some event. Maybe next time, pyro._

Some things never change.

Her eyes at last flick to the object holding time hostage and they stay there as she wonders if some things _can_ change. If a love that's haunted her through different lifetimes can be taken by time, lost to eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** So Wolfy and I agreed there needed to be more Reinako and I needed a warm up for the writing session I'm about to have, so this tiny thing happened. It bothers me that it's so tiny, but, well, it went where I wanted it to. Until next time! ... Which should be soon.


	10. Sweet

**A/N:** So, inspired by Wolfy, this was originally going to be something else, but turned into this. In turn, the first idea got refined, so it'll happen later.

* * *

"Get out!"

Rei's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Minako crossed her arms as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, but I don't think you understand how that works."

"I understand it perfectly. I tell you to get out, then you get out."

The raven's eyes rolled. "This is _my_ room."

"What's your point?"

"My POINT is—" She shrugged violently, muttering to herself and sat at her desk. That is, until a balled up paper bounced off the back of her head. She ignored it.

Another one struck her.

And another.

"What is it," she yelled, whipping around in time for Minako's current weapon of choice to bounce off her forehead.

"Er, you haven't, uhm, left." She saw Rei shift and attempted to flee, but was caught with a yelp that dissolved to giggling. "Stop… tickling… me!"

"Nope," Rei laughed, refusing to let go even when they tumbled to the ground.

They fought for dominance, though Minako was truly putting up little resistance, and Rei was just about to stop her assault when a fist connected with her jaw.

"Ow, dammit!" She moved into a sit a small distance away from her friend, openly glaring and rubbing her face.

The occasional giggle interrupted Minako's concern. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Don't lie to me, you're not sorry."

"Hmm, I dunno. You do have a nice face."

"You know what? I'll just leave."

"Well," she started, grabbing Rei's leg to halt her departure, "since you're begging, you can stay under one condition."

"No, it's okay. I'll leave. Have fun."

"But you're just dying to stay in my exquisite presence and—"

"Isn't that a little large for your vocabulary?" Rei didn't bother to look down. Even being dragged across the floor while attached to Rei's leg wouldn't stop the blonde from looking indignant.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, but you are kinda heavy and there's a lot of stairs to go down."

Minako slapped Rei's calf. "Now you're just calling me fat! This is not the way to win my heart, you know."

"I could do that in ten minutes. Right now, I'm just trying to win my freedom. Murder's looking pretty good at the moment."

"And now you're calling me a cheap whore. You're the worse romantic ever. Besides, prison isn't very free."

"Whore, no. Cheap, maybe. Compared to you, the prison thing is debatable. Don't you have a boyfriend for romantic crap?"

"You know I don't," came the flat reply.

Rei stopped, fighting back a sigh. She looked down and jerked her thumb. "There's chocolate over there."

"Great, so go get it."

"I don't think so."

Minako let go of Rei's leg to stretch luxuriously. "You're winning my heart, remember?"

"Hence the chocolate. You have to put in some effort, too."

"For what? I'm not winning your heart. That's your job."

"You're right."

She hummed her victory, watching Rei get the chocolate bars… And throw them out the window. "Rei!"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Your chocolate's over there."

All she could do was stare, mouth open and all, as the raven sat at her desk again. "Unbelievable!" Minako stormed out, knowing full well it was ridiculous. It was chocolate, after all. And there was revenge to be had. Sweet, evil revenge. But when she returned to the room, all thoughts of evil plans were gone.

Rei was fidgeting.

"What is it?"

She looked to the window as if she thought about jumping out of it, but instead she thrust out a small box.

Minako accepted it, chocolate forgotten. Inside it lay a bracelet, the band decorative only in the sense of it being sleek metal coiled around another—much like her chains—and there was a singular charm. Of fire. She looked up to find a still fidgeting Rei.

She huffed. "I love you—as obnoxious as you are—but I'm not in love with you. I'd like to see if that can change."

"Rei, you are the sweetest idiot I'll ever meet."

"Yeah, well, you're just an idiot."

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"And kiss you?"

The utter seriousness on Rei's face, complete with a raised eyebrow, made Minako laugh. "Nope."

"Well, damn. I tried." Even she couldn't totally fight off a smile.

Minako sat beside her, holding out her wrist for Rei to put the bracelet on, shaking it a little when the raven just blinked at her. "Wait, so why throw the chocolate out the window?"

"You're nosy, I couldn't have got that out without you gawking at me. Plus, I didn't have anything shiny."

"Sweetest. Idiot. Ever."

* * *

**A/N:** Rei is just so charming.


End file.
